The Trickstar Story
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Two people from two different parts of the world meet and fall in love. This is a glimpse into the relationship between Brave and Crow. Trickstarshipping. Rated T for language and suggestive content.


It's a hot day.

Crow sits in front of the fan, licking a juice pop.

Cherry.

From the kitchen comes a whiney voice.

"You took the last cherry!"

Brave steps into the room, pouting.

"So pick another flavor, you big baby," Crow tells him, licking the melting treat fast and making a slurping sound.

"But I like cherry~" Brave sweeps over and tries to get close to Crow. Crow shields his snack.

"Oh no I know what you're gonna do. Forget it, this is mine!"

"Share it with me, Blackbird~"

"No!"

"Let me lick your delicious, juicy, dripping popsicle~"

"Stop trying to seduce me I'm not giving it to you."

"Crowwwwwww~"

Brave's eyes seem to increase in size as he gives his boyfriend the puppy dog face.

"Nope. Not falling for it you drama queen."

There's about five seconds of calm before Brave springs himself at Crow, knocking him over. The cherry flavored treat goes flying. Brave has Crow pinned to the ground.

"You happy now?" Crow huffs, "Now none of us have it."

Brave leans forward and kisses him thoroughly, licking up the flavor on Crow's lips. Crow just groans at him with annoyance.

"Sick of your shit, Brave."

"You love me~"

Crow sighs and wraps his arms around Brave's neck as he continues to be kissed.

"Yeah…. Yeah I do….."

* * *

Lightning flashes through the sky. Rain is pouring down from the sky as though the world is ending. It's dark and hot and muggy and two boys are running across the sand of a deserted beach. It's deserted because no one in their right mind would be out on the beach at night during a thunderstorm. The two Trick Stars, however, embraced the rush the danger gave them.

"Brave, are you sure this is a good idea?!" Crow yells to his red headed lover as the continue running, shirts over their heads to keep the water out of their face.

"Just trust me!" Brave shouts back with a smile that doesn't reassure Crow of anything.

Lighting hits the water down a ways from them. The sudden light and noise and causes Crow to scream. Brave grabs his hand.

"This will be something we'll never forget!" Brave assures him, and he pulls Crow down to the shore where the harsh washes are crashing on land. Brave lays dawn and pulls Crow on top of him, letting the waves push and pull them.

Brave can feel shells and debris scraping his back, but he doesn't care. Battle wounds.

"Brave, I think you're the only one in the world who thinks sex on the beach isn't enough and it needs to be more extreme."

"Shut up and take off your pants."

* * *

"Crow."

"Brave."

The two red heads are standing on the balcony of a hotel, and gazing at each other.

"We knew… we knew when we started this that it wasn't going to last."

"Yeah…"

Brave grips the balcony rail.

"I don't know how to make this any less painful."

Crow touches his arm.

"We knew it would hurt but we did it anyway. We knew what we were getting ourselves into."

"This sucks," Brave groans, putting his hand over his face, "This fucking sucks."

"We have the internet you know. It's not like we'll never talk to each other again."

"I don't want you to spend your life waiting for me, Crow. If we're going to part, we're going to part the right way."

Crow let's go of his arm and looks down.

"Then this is it. This is really…. goodbye…"

"Yeah. I guess it is."

There's a long moment of silence.

"We'll always have extreme sex on the beach," Crow says with a little laugh, and Brave smiles.

"I'll probably have those scars forever."

They turn to each other and embrace for one last, deep kiss, before they went back inside, picked up their suitcases, and left.

* * *

Six years. Six years with no contact at all. Then out of the blue, an email.

[Crow,

Meet me at Daedalus Bridge tonight at 6.

It's a surprise!

-Your secret admirer]

Crow had no idea who it was from.

Secret admirer?

It was probably just another fangirl. That happened a lot now that Crow was professional duelist. He'd let her down easy.

When Crow arrives, there is someone wearing a cloak waiting for him. He can't tell who it is.

"Um… hello?" Crow says hesitantly to the person. "You uh… wanted to meet with me?"

A smile appears on the person's face before the cloak is ripped off, revealing the person underneath.

"Brave?!" Crow gasps, almost jumping back.

"Crow…"

He pulls something out from his pocket, a small black box, and opens it.

"Marry me."

The diamond sparkles in the sunlight.

Crow just stares with wide eyed surprise.

"You're fucking crazy," he sobs, not even realizing he's crying.

"Crow…?" Brave's expression falls. He thought for sure, _for sure_ that this would work out.

"Give me the damn ring you stupid oaf!"

Brave smiles again and rushes over, slipping the ring on Crow's outstretched hand, his other hand covering his face.

"I fucking hate you!" Crow sobs, flinging his arms around the red headed Nordic.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again!"

"I won't," Brave whispers to him, "I'll never leave again."

He wipes the tears from Crow's face and kisses him, putting six years worth of loneliness and regret into it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Crow?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that time we snuck into Mr. Kyoto's yard and ate a bunch of his peaches and he caught us and we ran so fast I fell and broke my ankle?"

"Yeah. That was a great summer."

Brave strokes the once orange hair that is now grey. A machine in the room beeps between one and two seconds.

"And remember when we went fishing and I pushed you in and you landed on your butt on the back of a tortoise?"

"That really hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It was funny though."

Crow smiles up at Brave, who leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Brave… what did I do wit my life?"

"You mean besides raise twenty three children with me?"

"Yeah. What have I done that everyone will remember me by?"

"We raised twenty three beautiful orphans and have over forty grandchildren."

"Besides the kids."

Brave strokes his cheek.

"You saved the world, remember?"

"Oh…. yeah."

Brave takes Crow's hand.

"You know, you should go be with Haru. Or Sally. Or Walter. Instead of being here."

"I promised I'd never leave you."

"But they need you."

"I need you."

Crow smiles.

"I love you, Brave."

"I love you too, Crow."

One last kiss. One last breath. A story that will last forever.


End file.
